This invention relates to intraocular lens of the general type sometimes referred to as a Shearing intraocular lens.
The conventional lens typically is a plano-convex lens with a generally cylindrical edge or rim, with J-shaped fingers projecting outward from the rim in opposite directions. These fingers serve to position the lens in the eye of the wearer. While the fingers are curved in the outer portions, the major portion of each finger is straight, resulting in what is referred to as a J-shaped finger. Because of this straight configuration, these fingers are relatively stiff and sometimes result in a rupture of the posterior capsule when being implanted, and a dropping down of the lens postoperatively.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved intraocular lens assembly incorporating a more flexible finger construction which will serve to position the lens while reducing the likelihood of damage to the eye.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide such an intraocular lens assembly incorporating generally U-shaped flexible fingers with each of the fingers having a continuous curve from the lens at least to the outermost portion of the finger.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following descriptions.